Sinister Six (Earth-616)
. Many years later, the villains all escaped prison and went to get revenge on the wall-crawler. However, times had changed as Kraven had committed suicide, so the Hobgoblin took his place. The group was organized once again by Dr. Octopus, who claimed they would try to defeat Spider-Man. However, this was a trick, part of a larger plan by which Octavius alone would be the master of the world. The Sandman, at this point in his career reformed, aided Spider-Man in defeating the Sinister Six, ultimately stopping Octavius's plans to conquer the world. A few months later, the group reunited once more in a bid to take over the world using alien weaponry. Sandman's foster family was hit with a bomb, and Sandman, believing Octopus had attacked them as punishment for betraying him, joined the other members of the Sinister Six in a plan to take revenge upon Octopus. Despite his grief, however, Sandman contacted Spider-Man and asked him to shadow the group as insurance against him being double-crossed or unexpected surprises. By this point, Octopus had already obtained his lost adamnantium arms (by killing a wealthy, unethical individual who offered to sell the arms to him) and stealing the old man's robot soldiers and weapons. Octopus easily defeated the other members of the Six with them, then zapped Sandman with a weapon that transformed his living sand body into solid glass (Octopus, however, was apparently not responsible for the bombing of Sandman's foster family, which was apparently done by the other members of the Six in order to coerce Sandman into joining their revenge scheme; in addition, Octopus had not only anticipated the Six's plan to reassemble and take revenge upon him, but had deliberately facilitated it, even secretly paying Electro to help ensure the Six reassembled so that he could coerce the other members into aiding his scheme). The assembled Sinister Six went off on a rampage, stealing advanced weapons and technology from several sources, including raiding an alien dimension for advanced weaponry and attacking a facility specializing in cybernetics, in the process having several successful encounters beating Spider-Man, the Hulk(in his Professor identity), Deathlok, Solo, and others (before acquiring more advanced alien weapons, the Hulk trounced the other members of the Six, then got stomped upon by Octopus because Octavius had the adamnantium arms). Merely defeated in his initial encounter with the Six, Spider-Man was left with hairline fractures on one arm and leg, but was able to pursue them with medical attention including cybernetic casts. Eventually, Spider-Man and several other heroes confronted the villains as they were seizing a Hydra base to gain access to deadly, world-devastating weapons (during the Six's raiding assaults on various locations, the group engaged in wanton mass murder, simply exterminating anyone who got in their way, shocking Spider-Man, as, despite their lack of scruples, these particular villains didn't generally kill wantonly). The last member of Octavius's Sinister Six was revealed to be Gog, and a combat between members of the super hero community summoned by Spidey (including the Fantastic Four, Nova, the Hulk, and Solo) broke out, ending when the broken-glass body of the Sandman shredded Doctor Octopus, nearly killing him. A variation known as the Sinister Seven was formed by Mysterio to fight Kaine, a defective clone of Spider-Man that was killing villains, including Doctor Octopus and the Grim Hunter (Kraven's son). Eventually Sandman put together another version for the sole purpose of destroying Doctor Octopus and his charge, senator Stewart Ward. When Spider-Man intervened, they were forced to add an extra member to their roster as a replacement for Doc Ock: the enraged Venom. The Sinister Six were defeated again (Ironically, Venom subsequently went on to attack the various members of the Sinister Six, nearly killing the Sandman and badly injuring Electro and Kraven before he and his symbiote were briefly separated from each other). A few years later, Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, had been unmasked to the public and imprisoned after losing a battle to Spider-Man. Defeated but unbowed, Osborn concocted a fiendish contingency plan. He contacted a group of supervillains who also bore grudges against Spider-Man, and all of them had been financed by Osborn's fortunes for years.It was revealed that most supervillains have corporate funding in the Marvel Universe Eager for revenge, the villains agreed to band together, and the Sinister Twelve was formed. The Sinister Twelve was the largest gathering of Spider-Man's enemies of all time. The major villains not part of the Twelve were either deceased (Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter), retired (Molten Man, Hobgoblin), or incarcerated (the Rhino and Doctor Octopus.) Mac Gargan, the Scorpion, was the de facto leader of the Twelve while Osborn was in prison, and it was he who kidnapped Peter Parker's Aunt May and threatened to kill her if Spider-Man did not help Osborn escape from jail. A desperate Spider-Man, with help from the Black Cat, broke Osborn out, only to be confronted with the Vulture, Sandman, Electro, Chameleon, Lizard, Hydro-Man, the Shocker, Hammerhead, Boomerang, and Tombstone. Osborn, now in the guise of the Green Goblin, introduced them as the Sinister Twelve. The final member of the group, Scorpion, shocked everybody present when he arrived, revealing that he had bonded with Eddie Brock's alien symbiote, becoming the new Venom. Although Osborn was displeased with Gargan's new power, he nevertheless watched with glee as the assembled villains converged on the hopelessly outnumbered Spider-Man and Black Cat. Despite the odds, Spider-Man and the Black Cat fought back in a heroic last stand. Before the two could be killed, salvation arrived in the form of Captain America, Iron Man, Daredevil, Hank Pym and the Fantastic Four, who struck back at the villains. Spider-Man's wife, Mary Jane Watson-Parker, had called S.H.I.E.L.D.. to aid him, as she feared he was heading into a trap. A furious Green Goblin rocketed away and kidnapped her, and Spider-Man pursued him, fighting off Venom, who was trying to stop him. Spider-Man and the Goblin clashed once again upon a bridge (not the one where Gwen Stacy was killed), this time with Mary Jane's life at stake. Finally Osborn gave a vital clue as to Aunt May's whereabouts, and was defeated by a combination of being shot by Mary Jane, struck by lightning, and attacked by Doctor Octopus, who was brainwashed by the police into trying to kill him. The Goblin fell into the river below, and Aunt May was found and saved. In the aftermath, Peter received a pre-sent letter from Osborn, thanking him for all the "excitement" their rivalry has provided over the years and telling him to rest easy until they meet again. The rest of the Sinister Twelve were subdued by the heroes and arrested; Gargan ended up, ironically, in Osborn's old cell. A new version of the Sinister Six apparently banded together during the Civil War but were stopped by Captain America and his Secret Avengers. Spider-Man, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four later fight Doctor Octopus and his macro-octobot army. During that time, he had assembled another version of the Sinister Six consisting of Chameleon (who was posing as Steve Rogers), Electro, Mysterio, Rhino, and Sandman in a plot to slip the macro-octobot army into a military base and detonate them. After faking an attack in another time, Doc Ock managed to catch the attention of the Future Foundation, so he could enter the Baxter Building and stole some important pieces of technology. Most recently, and as a part of Doc Ock's last plan, the Sinister Six defeated the group of genius supervillains called Intelligencia and stole their Zero Cannon, a powerful weapon which change Earth's gravity field to send specific objects to space. Time later, Doctor Octopus, in his plant to be remembered as the man who saved Earth, offered the chance to stop the Greenhouse effect, as well as speed it up, using a special device connected with different satellites on the orbit. Disguised as Al Gore, Chameleon tried to accelerate the decision of world's leaders about the matter, but was uncovered by Spider-Man, who irrupted the scene along the Avengers. When the Chameleon was freed, he arrived in the Mediterranean on a meeting with the rest of the team. The Avengers followed them and arrived, fighting the Sinister Six, but they where all defeated by the villains, the price of the battle was Electro, who was sent to space by Thor. Using an explosion as a distraction, Silver Sable saved Spider-Man and Black Widow. When they tried to get to one of Octavius manufacturing plants of satellites, they defeated Sandman, but Octavius asked for help to all nations, due his position in the matter, to capture Spider-Man. While Spider-Man and his allies continue to disarm Doc Ock's bases, defeating Rhino in the process, they are attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. forces before they can capture him and are forced to flee. Octavius asked for help of other super villains to watch over his facilities over the Wolrd, but even after Spider-Man tracks fown the final one, Octavius reveals he was going to destroy the World anyways, rather than save it. He activated his Octavian Lens, burning half of the World, including Silver Sable's country, Symkaria. But this is revealed to be a trick made by Mysterio (only burning a small portion of a city in Skymaria, while Chameleon uses a robot to fight Spider-Man, after they are defeated, Mysterio is convinced by Spider-Man to help him to catch the Octopus in his base in Guatemala, but Octavius used the mind-controlled Avengers as his new Sinister Six. Spider-Man, Sable and Widow managed to defeat the Avengers, then he and Sable headed to Octavius underwater base. They are faced by Rhino while the base started to flood, he trapped Sable and left Spider-Man with two choices, to continue to fight him in order to save Sable from drowning (but the Octavius would activate the lenses) or let him drown himself and Sable but stop Octopus. After leaving Sable to her death at her request, Spidey managed to destroy Octavius's arms and equipment before taking his foe away to a doctor. Months after that event, Boomerang along other super villains decided to form a group as the "all-new" Sinister Six. They fought Spider-Man (Otto Octavius in the body of Peter Parker in the moment). Organization Team Leader: Dr. Octopus Founding Members: Electro, the Sandman, the Vulture, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter. Active Members: Beetle, Boomerang, the Living Brain, Overdrive, Shocker, and Speed Demon Former Members: *'Original Line-up:' Dr. Octopus (leader), the Vulture, the Sandman, Electro, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter *'Second Line-up:' Dr. Octopus (leader), Electro, the Hobgoblin, Mysterio, the Sandman, and the Vulture *'Third Line-up:' Dr. Octopus (leader), Mysterio, the Vulture, the Hobgoblin, Electro, and Gog (replaced the Sandman). *'Mysterio's Sinister Seven:' Mysterio (leader), the Beetle, Scorpia, the Hobgoblin, Electro, the Shocker, and the Vulture *'The Sandman's Sinister Six:' The Sandman (leader), the Vulture, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, and Venom (replaced Dr. Octopus, whom the others were planning to kill.) *'Sinister Twelve': The Green Goblin (leader), the Vulture, the Chameleon, the Sandman, the Lizard, Electro, Venom, the Shocker, Hammerhead, Hydro-Man, Tombstone, and the Boomerang | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Each teammates' arsenal | Notes = The Savage Six appear to be a darker version of them | Trivia = In other media In the 1994 animated series, the Sinister Six was called the Insidious Six. Fox Kids censors apparently felt that the word Sinister sounded too menacing for a children's program (even though another child's program, X-Men: The Animated Series had Mr. Sinister as a villain). The Insidious Six was formed in the beginning of Season 2 as a two-part episode premiere and it was created by the Kingpin to settle off his debt with his enemy, Silvermane, and consisted of Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Chameleon, Rhino, Scorpion, and Shocker to kill Spider-Man. Unfortunately, their attempt failed. The Insidious Six was formed yet again in the Six Forgotten Warriors five-part episode in Season 5, near the end of the series, by the Kingpin to help him find out what a device called the Doomsday device would do, and due to Mysterio's death when he died in the explosion of his own studio in the Season 4 episode The Haunting of Mary Jane, the Vulture replaced Mysterio. The team was disbanded yet again after the Doomsday device was destroyed by Spider-Man and the five remaining members of the Six Forgotten Warriors in the 1940s and they would never, ever be banded again for any reason (apparently, the show was cancelled seven episodes later but if the show continued for a little longer, the Insidious Six would have been formed again). The Sinister Six later appeared in the 2008 animated series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, which consisted originally of Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Shocker, Vulture, Rhino, and Electro. They first appear in the episode, "Group Therapy". Like in the original version of the team, Doctor Octopus is the leader of the team. The team's members have all previously been members of the Sinister Six previously in either the comics or other animated Spider-Man programmes. The villains pooled their resources and organized a well-planned jailbreak orchestrated by Hammerhead on Tombstone's orders, then went after Spider-Man. After realizing that his previous strategy's wouldn't work, Spider-Man beat a hasty retreat. Going to bed that night, he wished that he could wake up tomorrow and see the Six back behind bars. The black suit, like a malignant genie, took over his body as he slept and met Dr. Octopus and his team. Spider-Man--or, specifically, the symbiote acting as Spider-Man--defeated all six handily, using both a few new tricks which were previously impossible in his standard blue-and-red costume and the Six's own talents and weaknesses against each other. Peter later awoke, bone-tired, late in the day to find his idle wish had been granted. The Bugle reported the Sinister Six has been captured, and his own byline below photos of the battle stared him in the face. He realized the symbiote suit was "wearing me" and was horrified. Of note is that the team never actually uses the codename "Sinister Six" amongst themselves; it's only used in the Bugle headline reporting their defeat and capture. Spider-Man does, however, refer to them as the 'Simpleton Six' during their second encounter. 2 In "Reinforcement", the Master Planner arranged the reformation of the Sinister Six (this time explicitly named as such) with an android stand-in for Quentin Beck and illusion of Adrian Toomes as Rhino and Sandman escape. Kraven the Hunter busted out Electro from Ravencroft, but Doctor Octopus was unwilling to join them. Electro and Vulture attacked the skating rink near the town's christmas tree causing Spider-Man to lure them away. After taking out Vulture and Electro, Sandman and Rhino attacked. Upon driving them to the pier, Spider-Man doused Sandman with a hydrant (with some of it freezing him through the cold night air) and then sent Rhino under the icy water. With Sandman completely frozen, Mysterio and Kraven attack using illusions of Doctor Octopus and Shocker. Upon hitting Kraven's face with a perfume bottle, Spider-Man is attacked by Mysterio's technological Homunculis. Kraven unwittingly gave away Mysterio's robot duplicate which was about to explode. Spider-Man swings away the nearby Santa Claus and elf as Kraven is knocked out by the explosion and webbed up. Upon trapping and making sure it's the real Mysterio, Spider-Man tries to get him to tell him who the Master Planner is. With Mysterio taken into custody, Tinkerer had managed to extract the other members at the last minute. Greg Weisman mentioned that there will be different line-up of Sinister Six every season. In the early 90s LJN released the NES game Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six. This version of the Six consisted of the second line-up (Electro, Sandman, Mysterio, Vulture, Hobgoblin, and Doctor Octopus). Like the original storyline, Spider-man would have to face each of the villains in a location of their choosing, designed to augment their own powers. | Links = }} Category:Active Teams Category:Spider-Man Villains